Winry: last of the Takeshima clan
by SerastheReaper
Summary: The Takeshima clan: one of or the most powerful clan in existence. Because of this reason members of this clan were often ordered to be assassinated, until the last branch of the family resided in Konoha. After the Kyuubi attack, only one of the clan remains: Winry Takeshima. Rest of summary inside, WARNING: possible 'perfection' or 'Mary-sue', but that is a matter of opinion.


**A/n: **I've been lately getting in the mood to make a naruto OC. Warning: possible Mary Sue (otherwise known as perfect), But it's all a matter of opinion. Don't wanna take the chance? Don't read.

Original clan: Takeshima

Sign: dragon with wings spread (cover photo)

Dojutsu: Norigan. 1st stage: can read minds and see visions of the future. Looks: eyes a silver color with small flecks of different colors to represent the different elements; Fire: red, Wind: light blue, Earth: green, water: darker blue than wind, and lightning: yellow. The members of the clan were born with this ability and often aren't able to revert from this stage.

2nd stage: can manipulate elements by movements and thoughts, even from an enemy's jutsus. Example: If near a lake in this stage, simple movements of body can move the water; If attacked by fire, they can direct it away; etc. looks: The different colors of elements take over the silver parts and a silver upside down triangle forms around pupil and stretches out to the edges of the iris. This takes up about ½ - ¾ of users chakra, so it isn't used often unless as a last resort.

Status: almost completely killed off at time of the kyuubi.

The Takeshima clan was named as one of or the most powerful clan, each member born with potential to weild all 5 elements. For this reason, many were ordered for assassination, and were left with one branch of family left. This family resided in Konoha, until being killed off from the destruction of the kyuubi, leaving one left: Winry Takeshima.

* * *

**15 years ago **(**A/n: **I'm changing the age to be genin because I find it ridiculous to be a ninja at age 12, and to be obsessive fangirls at age 12. Starting age to get into academy is 8, graduating is 15. Everything that happens in Naruto is pretty much the same, except the ages and the addition of my character. )

The battle is over and the Kyuubi was sealed inside the infant body of Naruto Uzumaki. The teams of chuunin were searching through the debris and destroyed buildings for any injured. One chuunin, Asuma Sarutobi, found a body that was still breathing, though obviously not for much longer.

It was a woman, her face not shown currently, with long dark brown hair. She wore white capris that were splattered with blood and a black jacket with a white symbol of a dragon with it's wings spread, stating she is of the Takeshima clan.

Asuma called to his comrades, Kakashi Hatake and Kurenai Yuuhi. When they came the woman looked up to Asuma and gave a small, sad smile. "I know you are trying to help, but I don't have much time left. I ask of you, one request". She shakily raised her arms, that were carrying a small bundle, and offered it to Asuma. "I ask that you take care of my daughter, Winry, and give her a happy life. When she comes of age (age to be in academy) have her train in the arts of the five elements instead of the academy, so she can meet her true potential. The Takeshima hideout isn't far from here and contains heirlooms from our clan, when she's old enough give… them… to… her…." It was at this part that she passed on.

Asuma looked at the little bundle he had in his arms. The baby had light skin with a small tuft of dark brown hair at the top of her head. Silver eyes stared into his in curiosity, she gave a happy gurgle and reached towards his face with her chubby little arms. Asuma gave a small smile then looked towards Kakashi and asked," What do we do now?"

He thought for a moment and said, "Let's take the child to Lord Hokage." They went off using the Shunshin no Jutsu.

**Hokage Residence **

Hiruzen Sarutobi was watching the previous events on his crystal ball. _They should be here any minute_ he mused. Just as he thought, the three appeared in the room with a puff of smoke. The baby girl gave a giggle at the sudden intrusion.

"Father," Asuma started. "We found this infant within the destruction."

"Yes I'm aware, she's the heir to the Takeshima clan." Hiruzen stated calmly. The three looked stunned for a moment, but it faded away as soon as they saw the crystal ball in front of him.

"Well what do you think we should do with her?" Yuuhi asked.

The hokage thought it over and said," You guys are going to look after her when your free from your missions, when you guys are on missions either I'll look after her or I'll ask someone to. Now one of you go to the Takeshima hideout and retrieve the possessions."

* * *

**4 years later**

4 year old Winry arrived at the park, with Yuuhi as an escort. She spotted a group of kids playing tag. She was going to join them, until she saw a blonde boy under a tree alone. Instead of joining the game, she walked to the boy. "Hi, how come you're alone?" she asked.

The boy looked up. "Because everybody keeps ignoring me for some reason, I have no idea why though." He pouted. She giggled and poked his forehead.

"I'll be your friend," His eyes started shining.

"Really?!"

She smiled cheerfully. "Really," she held out her hand. "My name is Winry Takeshima, what's yours?" he grinned and shook it.

"Naruto Uzumaki, remember it because that is going to be the name of the 5th hokage. Believe it!"

"Is that your dream?" He nodded enthusiastically. "Then I pledge to do anything in my power to make it true. Believe it!" She copied his phrase and gave a thumbs-up.

"Wanna help me prank people?" Naruto asked with a curious face. She nodded enthusiastically and they ran off together. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**Another 4 years later**

"What do you mean I'm leaving the village?!" An 8 year old Winry yelled.

Asuma sighed and said," You need training in the five elements, and there aren't suitable teachers in this village. You're part of the Takeshima clan, and this was you're mother's last wish." They explained to Winry a few years ago about her being the last of her clan and what they could do, when she started freaking out about hearing people's thoughts and having visions of the future.

A few tears slid down her cheeks. "But what about Naruto? He'll be all alone again without me!" She cried.

"You won't be gone forever. You'll come back to take the genin exams in 7 years." He explained.

She wiped the tears away and asked," When do we leave?"

"We leave in a few hours, make sure to say goodbye to Naruto." She nodded and set off to find him. She found him stuffing his face at the Ramen Ichiraku.

"Hi Winry-nee," he greeted once he swallowed his food. He noticed her sad look and asked," What's wrong?"

She sniffed. "I'm leaving the village today."

He choked on his ramen and immediately washed it down with water. "WHAT?"

She nodded. "Asuma said that I need proper training in all 5 elements. I'm leaving today with him because their aren't suitable teachers in the village. I'll be coming back for the genin test." (**A/n: **I haven't been THAT far in the anime, and haven't read the manga, but I read on Naruto Wiki that Asuma apparently left 7 years prior to the beginning about a disagreement with his dad, but I'm switching to finding Winry teachers.)

He looked sad for a moment, then brightened up. "Let's do a prank for your last day!" she grinned and nodded.

They pranked Iruka-sensei, who they met a month prior when Naruto joined the academy. They quietly walked in and saw him sleeping on his desk. Winry grabbed a can of pink spray-dye and sprayed his hair while Naruto doodled on his face. They glued his feet to the floor and poured a bucket of water on the floor on their way out. For extra measure, Winry spread a thin layer of glue on the door knob (A/n: I'm not sure if his class has a sliding door or a regular one, I'll just have it regular for the prank.) They knocked on the door loudly and pressed their ears against it. "W-what the hell?" A sleepy Iruka mumbled. There was sounds of movement. "Damn, when I find who did this.." he grumbled to himself. Next thing they heard was crashing, before they decided to fled the scene laughing.

Their fun ended when Asuma came over telling Winry it was time to leave. She gave Naruto a hug. "When I return, we're celebrating your graduation with ramen." What Naruto didn't know was that she saw that in a prediction, and it wasn't just a promise. They waved before she and Asuma exited the village gates.

* * *

A/N: should I continue? Review what you think.


End file.
